warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill-Team Theron
Kill-Team Theron is a Deathwatch Kill-Team that has been active for an unknown amount of time. This squads whereabouts are currently unknown to the Inquisition and is currently listed as Missing In Action. Squad Members Kill-Team Theron is an eight man squad, not counting its Inquisiorial "Handler", Inquisitor Jordin Moris. Kris "Bastion" Drosan Chapter: Indomitabe Golems "A capable commander and unrivaled warrior, and his inclination to avoiding collateral damage is most refreshing."- ''Inquisitor Jorden Moris, Ordo Xenos Kris Drosan, a.k.a "Bastion" was the De-Facto commander of Kill-Team Theron. He was an eilte member of the Indomitable Golems 1st Stone and had served many years as a guardian of the intrests of Navigator House Tabrin. He sruvived many battles with various xenos races, incliding the vile Necrons, long before he was admitted into the Deathwatch. He quickly rose up the ranks, his calculating demanor and level-headedness in the midst of battle ensured that his reputation as a natural leader was well known throught the Deathwatch. "Edge" '''Chapter: Equalizers' "Edge is more of a hyper-leathal vector than a Space Marine, anything in his line of sight is at his mercy, and he has precious little mercy."- ''Inquisitor Jorden Moris, Ordo Xenos Edge was a Veteran Sniper of the Equalizers Space Marine Chapter and has killed thousands of xenos scum in his one hundred years of life as a Space Marine. His skill is without question and his marksmenship is ledgend, both in the Deathwatch and in his own Chapter. Edge is far from soicalble, and his behavior has disturbed some of his fellow Space Marines more than once, however various test for purity and sanity have shown his is more than fit for duty. Takashi "Beastheart" Hono '''Chapter: Imperial Hounds' "I could be wrong, but these xenos seem to die once you've doused them in a healthy volly of plasmafire!"-'' Takashi Hono's signature humor on display aganist the Dread Beasts of Haphestus IV Takashi Hono is a deadly veteran devastator of the famous Imperial Hounds chapter. Being of the Imperial Hounds, who were a 21st Founding Chapter, "Beastheart" is an extremely deadly warrior. His kind are usually twice as durable and powerful as the average Space Marine, and his heavy weapons expertice has pulled the Kill-Team out of many a dire situation. He is also an apt swordsman, arugably the best in the Kill-Team though "Excelsior" would violently disagree. However, Takashi Hono's most favored weapon is his relic heavy plasma gun, which has served him well for one hundred years now. Takashi Hono has been noted to have quite the rivalry with Nerus Cabrin, as the Imperial Hound's experimental genetics and humorus nature have torn many holes in the Paladins ego. "Beastheart" is also a staunch comrade of Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion, as the two Space Marines share a common skill and both equally love their jobs. Nerus "Excelsior" Cabrin '''Chapter: Lords Exemplar' "Do you have any idea how many of your kind I've slain? How long and hard I've trained? You won't last but three seconds."- ''Paladin Knight Neris Cabrin against Ork Warboss Tuska Flesh'Melta Nerus Cabrin was one of the elite Paladin Knights of the Lords Exemplars elite Paladin Order. His skill in the relm of battle is unquestionable and his ability as a tactican is well noted, however he is also the most ostrisized and outright hated Space Marine on the Kill-Team due to his arrogent daemonor. "Excelsior" is reputed to be a walking arsenal, carrying up to three large combat knives, two master crafted power swords, a master crafted combi-bolter with an underslung flamer and special White Lotus neruotoxin bolts, two venomized retractable wrist blades, a boinic laser eye, and finally, high pressure pumps in his helm that spray the White Lotus venom his Betcher's Gland naturally secretes. Nerus is considered a premadonna and obssessive narccisist by the rest of the Kill-Team, but his ability to be exremely leathal in any combat situation and mastery of various battlefeild disaplens has made him a (regretably) indespencable member of the team. Gridar "The Biologist" Haug '''Chapter: Devout Vanguards' "By the Emperor's Holy Boots! You'd better have a damned good explination as to why I'm scraping your ass up off the battlefeild!"- ''Gridar Haug aiding a wounded Deathwatch Space Marine in a firefight Gridar Haug is a grizzled Apothicary from the famous Devout Vanguards. Haug is an expert xenobioigist as well as one of the finest medics of the Chapter, thus he was selected to join the ranks of the Deathwatch due to his talents that had been honed to a point few can match. "The Biologist" is a wise if not personable warrior, and understands the ways of the enemy well. After three hundred years of service in the name of the Emperor, Haug shows no signs of slowing down, and the amount of respect he commands within the Kill-Team has made him effectively the second in command. "Specter" '''Chapter: Marines 'Baleful "I am the Specter, and I have come for your souls, Xenos filth." - ''Specter to a group of terrified Tau, shortly before killing them Specter was a Veteran Sergeant of the Marines Baleful, originally seconded onto the Deathwatch for his adeptness at stealth and surprise attacks that have turned the tide of many a battle. He's cold and fatalistic, and has a tendancy to show up out of nowhere when one least expects it, which unerves even other Space Marines on his Kill- Team. He wields a pair of Lightning Claws. Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion '''Chapter: Emperor's 'Sentinels "Damn, I haven't had so much fun since I collapsed an entire building on top of a battalion of Genstealer Cultists. What do we get to kill next?" -'' Calos, with his typical enthusiasm Calos Tytherion was a veteran Space Marine of the Emperor's Sentinels, seconded on to the Deathwatch due to his proficiency with heavy weapons and explosive devices. His most notable achievement was when he set off a chain reaction of melta charges that buried a Necron Tomb, sealing it away and changing the course of a battle that would have otherwise been a catastrophic defeat for the Emperor's Sentinels. He's the optimistic if sarcastic type, always making light of the most grim situations. He carries a Combi- Bolter with a melta gun attachment, although he also sometimes carries a Missile Launcher. Sakael "Martyr" Vakier '''Chapter: Unknown' "I am cursed, and I exist only to bring death. Why else would I want to die so badly?" - ''Sakael, melancholy as usual Sakael is a Black Shield, the only hints of his chapter being his power armor's hands and wrists, which are painted a deep crimson. At first it was thought that Sakael was a Crimson Fist, but after a while it became obvious that Sakael is no son of Dorn. Whenever asked why he was seconded to the Deathwatch, he says: ''"I was supposed to die, yet here I am to atone for my great sin." , which is hardly a straight forward answer. He is is meancholy and tormented most of the time, as if he carries some great shame upon his shoulders. He will sometime go brezerk during combat, savagely lashing out at enemies. He carries a massive Eviserator Chainsword sheathed across his back, which he rarely uses unless sorely pressed, and a master- crafted bolter. Noteable Missions Write the second section of your page here. Category:Space Marines